Security for a Better Future
by Kita Samuelle
Summary: She craved revenge for the ones she kept losing. She craved security for that time when she’d get involved again. When she opened her eyes, she suddenly knew what her answer was.


_A/N: I know the writers didn't have it like this, but this version was the only way I could watch the season two arc and seasons four and five. Otherwise, Nikita's behavior during Season two drives me nuts!_

_**Security for a better Future**_

It seemed that every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. With it, came the nagging reminders.  
_  
He's only a memory. He's no longer living. He died doing something good, but he died unhappy._

And it was Section's fault.

They blamed him for wanting a little freedom. And they took it away. It wasn't fair. And now he was gone.

When Nikita opened her eyes, she saw the aqua waves lap against the shoreline. Sitting in a chair among the white sands, with shades over her eyes and a drink in her hand, she did her best to put off such hurtful thoughts, at least for now. That same Section that had taken away Jurgen's bit of freedom had given her a taste - an offer to take some downtime anywhere in the world. And hell if she wasn't going to take them up on it! She'd always dreamed about Hawaii. When she was staring at a map in her apartment, wondering where she should go, she had remembered back in to her past. God, it seemed like so long ago. Perhaps another lifetime. It sure seemed that way.

When she was on the streets, she had found a pamphlet that someone had dropped. With bright, luring pictures and tales of it's wonder, Hawaii seemed better than a Heaven she could imagine while living on the dirty, damp streets.

It was time to make that little dream come true. But it was a far cry from Heaven while these thoughts continued to plague her mind. Anger was still steaming from the pours of her skin every time she saw his face.

They took everyone away from her eventually. Grey had been the first. Jurgen had been the next. Neither were the last. She knew that her relationship with Michael, no matter how rocky it seemed at the moment, would eventually grow. It was inevitable, she could feel it deep down in her bones. She recalled her mother always saying that when she was young.

_"It's going to happen."_ She'd say in her drunken stupor. _"I can feel it in my bones."_Young Nikita never really understood what that could mean. If anything, wouldn't you feel it in your heart or soul or mind, instead of a place of unfeeling? But she knew it now. She could feel the hum of the fact in her bones. In her veins. Her heart, soul, mind, being. It was everywhere. The inevitable.

And when it did eventually happen, Michael too, would be taken away. She wasn't sure how, but she was sure that it would happen one day.

_They'd find a way. They always did. _

The warm sun that was tanning her Section-pale skin suddenly ceased. A shadow in the form of something she didn't want to deal with was blocking it.

Opening an eye unwillingly, she glared up at a man dressed in formal black.

She glanced down at her cell phone, which was on. If she was needed or in trouble, wouldn't they have simply called?  
Perhaps it wasn't Section?

"Can I help you?" She asked finally to the silent form.

The man relaxed in to a seat he produced beside her. Staring at her with the hint of a grin, he nodded.  
"I believe you can, Nikita." His voice was suave, like a salesman trying to sell her a deadbeat car. "I'm from Oversight..."

There were more words pouring from her mouth, but her blood froze at the first three. Oversight? Weren't they the ones that only talked to you if they were ready to murder you? Put you in the already existing grave with your name and no body?

"Um...excuse me? Could you repeat that?" She asked, knowing she was supposed to be paying attention.

He arched an eyebrow at her shaky voice. "I said, Oversight has been watching you for some time now. Mr. Jones has been very pleased with what he's been seeing. After much consideration, he's decided that he'd like to recruit you."

Her eyes widened in her surprise. "To...to recruit me?"

"It's a chance at power. At change. We know your weakness of compassion. Section despises it. Oversight values and appreciates it. We see that you have been through many unjust situations over your time there and we know you must see things you want to change. We're offering you a chance to have the power, that goes over Operations head, to achieve those changes in due time."

Her thoughts swirled. They landed back on Jurgen. Landed on the thought of his power that he had. He was able to live more comfortably. With authority. It had impressed her, and honestly, she really liked it. At least, while it lasted. He hadn't been very high up. He didn't have the force of Oversight backing him.

She suddenly did.

The chance to change the unjust that she sees every day.

A chance of a lifetime.

The man was still going on. Justice. Power. Better life.  
"We just need to track Section." he was saying. "You'll help us do that. Report to us what's going on. What they're doing. We'll work on ways to fix it, according to your suggestions. It's the perfect solution to your situation. And a way to avenge your uh...boyfriend's recent death? Jurgen, am I right? He was a good man. A man who only wanted what you and many others want. But he was killed for it."

Nikita nodded, listening. Jurgen's sacrifice was for one purpose only - die there or die when he got back to Section.

"It wasn't fair, was it? I bet you can see yourself in his same position. Everyone can. It's something you're faced with on a daily situation. Do what they want, only what they want, or get the cold sling of a bullet. Will you change it? For you...and for everyone else who works there? Will you take the position to change the life as you know it at Section?"

She closed her eyes and saw Jurgen's face again. She felt his presence as if he were still alive. She listened to his words that were floating through her ears from the memory that was playing in her head.

She craved that power from watching it in front of her. She craved revenge upon the ones she kept losing. She craved security for that time when she'd get involved again.

When she opened her eyes, she suddenly knew what her answer was.

"I'll do it." She replied with a confident smile.

**-K.S.-**


End file.
